


Beyond the Gate

by iam93percentstardust



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Gen, Kid Fic, Tolkien Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Everyone knew that, between Boromir and Faramir, Boromir was the brother more likely to want to skip his lessons. It was a simple fact that the active, athletic child hated sitting still and listening to dull lectures on economics and diplomacy. He was the one always urging his brother to sneak out of their lessons or from underneath the eye of their nurse to get into mischief (“trouble” some would call it).What everyone didn’t know was that Faramir was not only a willing participant in these escapades, but was also the planner for most of them.





	Beyond the Gate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estel_of_the_eyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estel_of_the_eyrie/gifts).



Everyone knew that, between Boromir and Faramir, Boromir was the brother more likely to want to skip his lessons. It was a simple fact that the active, athletic child hated sitting still and listening to dull lectures on economics and diplomacy. He was the one always urging his brother to sneak out of their lessons or from underneath the eye of their nurse to get into mischief (“trouble” some would call it).

What everyone didn’t know was that Faramir was not only a willing participant in these escapades, but was also the planner for most of them.

“Can you tell us about the kings again?” Faramir asked, raising his hand. As their tutor began waxing poetically about the line of Isildur, he covertly winked at Boromir. Well, he tried to wink. It was more of a blink really. At five years old, he hadn’t quite grasped the concept of winking yet.

Boromir stuffed a fist in his mouth to keep from giggling at Faramir’s attempt. He shot a quick glance at their tutor. The man was no longer paying attention to either boy, instead staring dreamily out the window as he droned on. He motioned urgently for Faramir to follow him before darting out of the room. Faramir followed, his little legs moving as fast as he could.

As it was, Boromir was already down the hall before Faramir got much further than out the door. He waited behind the corner until he heard his little brother softly calling his name. Faramir almost ran past his hiding spot but he reached out, grabbing hold of Faramir’s jacket and yanking him back. Faramir’s shoes scrabbled for purchase on the slick floor but he righted himself easily enough.

The two swiftly but quietly made their way to one of the many secret passages in the Minas Tirith. This one led to a lower level, once meant to be an escape route for the royal family. Once safely inside the passage, the two dissolved into giggles. Another successful escape!

They neared the end of the passage and Boromir began planning the day’s adventure. Yesterday, they’d gone down to the market where they’d begged several of the shopkeepers for sweets. Faramir, still young and adorable, was the most successful, getting a bag practically as large as he was from one older woman. Being a kind-hearted soul, he shared the entire bag with his beloved older brother.

At the entrance to the street, Boromir held up a hand to stop Faramir. “Can you hear it?” he whispered.

Faramir shook his head, eyes wide. “What is it?” he whispered back, pressing his ear to the door.

Boromir thought back to the adventures stories he liked reading, trying to remember the exact descriptions. “A noise like a hurricane and the cracking of trees,” he said slowly. When they’d first started using this passage, they’d left their wooden swords by the entrance. He felt around now for his sword, grasping it tight.

Gasping, Faramir said, “Is it a-”

“Dragon!” Boromir yelled, shoving the door open. Caught off his guard, Faramir tumbled through the open door. He landed in a heap on the shining cobblestones. Boromir tossed him his sword but he misjudged the distance and it clattered to the ground.

“We must defend the city!” Boromir continued.

Quick enough, Faramir grabbed the sword and scrambled to his feet. “Where’s the dragon?” he shouted, crouching low.

Glancing around, Boromir’s eyes fell on one of the stray dogs of the city. This one was a popular playmate of the boys and he barked when he saw the two, tail wagging furiously.

“There it is!” he called, pointing with his sword. Recognizing a game, the dog barked again and took off down the street. The two boys chased after it, whooping loudly and waving their swords wildly. Neither of them wanted to hurt the dog so they both made sure to miss it if they got too close. Besides, the fun wasn’t necessarily in the killing as it was in the chase.

They chased the dog down through the city, ignoring the yells of surprised guards. Now the hunters became the hunted as the news spread through the city: the steward’s sons had escaped again. Just like that, the game changed from killing an evil dragon to trying to escape a besieged city. Exasperated guards who lurked behind every corner, waiting to catch the two and send them back to their lessons, were now enemy soldiers who Boromir and Faramir had to avoid if they wanted to escape with their lives.

The brothers ducked behind a fruit seller’s cart. Crouching low, Boromir peered out from behind the cart. Two soldiers ran past, yelling the boys’ names. He pressed closer into the shadows.

“We must make for Osgiliath,” he whispered to Faramir. He didn’t notice the amused look the fruit seller gave him. “It’s the only place we can be safe.”

Faramir nodded solemnly. He was content to follow his brother as long as he could, even if it led out of the city. They stood and crept away from the cart, not noticing the seller’s gaze following them.

Moving slowly and cautiously, the brothers headed for the gates. They kept to the shadows as they could. Faramir was considerably better at moving unseen than Boromir was but he didn’t blame his brother for the times that they were almost caught. He knew Boromir was trying his best.

Finally, they could see the city gate in front of them. Freedom at last! Unfortunately, the gate was across the open square. There were no places to hide here. Boromir took one last look around to see if anyone was watching them. He motioned to Faramir and they darted out from the safety of their dark corner, Boromir keeping pace with Faramir’s shorter legs. He didn’t want to abandon his brother to the mercy of the guards.

They were almost there…

The gate was looming closer…

They could practically taste the open air…

Hands shot out, grabbing their tunics! The two boys fell back, held fast to a warm body. Slowly, the boys looked up into the smiling face of their mother.

Finduilas regarded her sons for a long moment. “And just where do you think you’re going?” she asked, tone making it clear that she expected an answer.

“Osgiliath,” Faramir said cheerfully. Boromir surreptitiously flicked his brother. Faramir wasn’t supposed to tell her the truth.

“Really?” she asked evenly. “What were you going to do in Osgiliath?”

She looked over at Boromir, obviously wanting him to answer. “Fight dragons,” he answered sulkily.

Finduilas ducked her head, trying to hide her smile. “That’s very brave of you,” she told her sons. “Did you finish your lessons before you decided to go fight dragons?”

There was a long pause. Then both boys said, “No.”

“No,” she replied thoughtfully. “I didn’t think so.” She knelt before the two boys, still keeping hold of them. “Let’s make a deal, shall we? You go back and finish your lessons.” Boromir and Faramir groaned. Talking over them, she continued, “And then you can fight dragons to your heart’s content- as long as you stay in the courtyard.”

Delighted, the boys nodded. They’d been expecting punishment not a fair deal like this one. Faramir yawned widely. Running around had taken a toll on his little body. Finduilas swept him into her arms. She offered her hand to Boromir to lead him back to the classroom. Boromir took it gladly, only looking back at the gate once as she led him away.

Beyond the gate, adventure waited. But it would have to wait for another day.


End file.
